


Thanks For Nothing

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt thanks at iyhedonism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Nothing

You stole my soul, I know it sounds trite but is still true.

Inuyasha and Kaede have replaced me with you.

You slipped yourself into my role; you took all that was ever dear to me.

You never bothered to give my feelings a second thought did you. You barely remember to come back from your time while I came back from the dead for him.

If I must take him to Hell so he can slip from your clutches, so be it.

You have taken everything form me, rest assured one day I will thank you properly Dear Kagome.


End file.
